muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Link Hogthrob
]] .]] Link Hogthrob is the blonde, cleft-chinned pig with a high opinion of himself on The Muppet Show. He debuted in the second season as the not-so-fearless captain of the Swinetrek, where his unbridled machismo was often a source of conflict with his co-star, First Mate Piggy. Unlike Dr. Julius Strangepork, whose role on The Muppet Show would be primarily relegated to the Pigs in Space sketches, Link would feature regularly both in the show's on stage acts and backstage mayhem. His singing talents were first featured in his second appearance, where he sang "I Talk to the Trees." Other musical numbers included solos ("Sonny Boy"), duets with Miss Piggy ("La Ci Darem La Mano"), and group numbers ("Sea Chantey," "The Rhyming Song"). Starting in the show's third season, Link was also featured as the police chief in the recurring "Bear on Patrol" sketches, where his dimwittedness was often the source of phsyical trauma to Patrol Bear. Link was later one of the few classic Muppet Show characters to be used regularly in the Muppet Central control room on The Jim Henson Hour. His most notable appearance was in episode 107, in which he believes that he has a disease called Canadian Snout Fever, after reading a book of silly diseases and by coincidentally encountering a number of things related to the book's symptoms. Other notable appearances include episode 105 (where he tested the Response-O-Matic, a device used to change television programs based on what the viewers want), and episode 112 (in which he appeared in a sketch as a food critic at a restaurant). Though largely retired after Jim Henson's death, Link has since appeared occasionally in silent cameos in such productions as The Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppets Tonight. His only speaking roles since 1990 have been in the video games Muppet Race Mania and Muppets Party Cruise, as voiced by Steve Whitmire. An action figure of Link was produced in 2003 as part of Series 4 of Palisades Toys' line of Muppet action figures. Trivia *Though Link was primarily a Live-Hand Muppet, a Hand-Rod Muppet was used occasionally on The Muppet Show. *In episode 524, it is revealed that Link wears a toupee. (His latest one looks like a frisbee and is often mistaken for one.) The same episode also reveals that he wears a girdle. *According to Brian Henson in one of his generic introductions for The Muppet Show, Link's voice was one that Jim Henson used in real life: : *An animated version of Link was seen in Pigs in Space segments in Little Muppet Monsters and an episode of Muppet Babies; a walk-around version of Link was created for The Muppet Show On Tour. Filmography *''The Muppet Show'' **"The Muppet Show Theme" (Seasons 2 - 5) **Episode 203: Milton Berle (Pigs in Space) **Episode 205: Judy Collins (Pigs in Space, "I Talk to the Trees") **Episode 207: Edgar Bergen (Pigs in Space) **Episode 209: Madeline Kahn (Pigs in Space, "The Pig Got Up and Slowly Walked Away") **Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev ("La Ci Darem La Mano") **Episode 214: Elton John (Pigs in Space) **Episode 215: Lou Rawls ("Sonny Boy") **Episode 216: Cleo Laine (Pigs in Space) **Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan (Pigs in Space) **Episode 219: Peter Sellers (Doctor De Ericlever sketch) **Episode 220: Petula Clark ("Sea Chantey") **Episode 222: Teresa Brewer (Pigs in Space) **Episode 223: John Cleese (Pigs in Space) **Episode 224: Cloris Leachman (Operetta Medley: "My Hero," "Ah! Sweet Mystery of Life," "Serenade," and "Stouthearted Men"; Pigs in Space) **Episode 303: Roy Clark (Pigs in Space) **Episode 305: Pearl Bailey (Pigs in Space) **Episode 306: Jean Stapleton **Episode 307: Alice Cooper (Pigs in Space) **Episode 308: Loretta Lynn ("The Rhyming Song") **Episode 309: Liberace **Episode 313: Helen Reddy ("Stayin' Alive") **Episode 314: Harry Belafonte (Pigs in Space) **Episode 315: Lesley Ann Warren (Pigs in Space, "Last Dance") **Episode 318: Leslie Uggams (Bear on Patrol) **Episode 319: Elke Sommer (Pigs in Space) **Episode 320: Sylvester Stallone **Episode 321: Roger Miller (Bear on Patrol) **Episode 322: Roy Rogers & Dale Evans (Bear on Patrol) **Episode 324: Cheryl Ladd ("True Love," Pigs in Space) **Episode 402: Crystal Gayle (Pigs in Space) **Episode 405: Victor Borge ("Macho Man") **Episode 407: Dudley Moore (Pigs in Space) **Episode 409: Beverly Sills ("Pigoletto") **Episode 412: Phyllis George (Pigs in Space, Stunt of the Year Award presenter) **Episode 414: Liza Minnelli **Episode 415: Anne Murray ("I Get Around") **Episode 417: Star Wars (Pigs in Space) **Episode 418: Christopher Reeve ("Brush Up Your Shakespeare") **Episode 419: Lynda Carter ("Wonder Pig," "Orange Colored Sky") **Episode 420: Alan Arkin (Pigs in Space) **Episode 424: Diana Ross (Pigs in Space) **Episode 501: Gene Kelly (Pigs in Space) **Episode 502: Loretta Swit (Pigs in Space) **Episode 503: Joan Baez (Pigs in Space) **Episode 504: Shirley Bassey **Episode 505: James Coburn (Bear on Patrol) **Episode 506: Brooke Shields (as the King of Hearts) **Episode 509: Debbie Harry (Pigs in Space) **Episode 510: Jean-Pierre Rampal (Bear on Patrol) **Episode 511: Paul Simon ("Scarborough Fair") **Episode 512: Melissa Manchester (Pigs in Space, "Your Cheatin' Heart") **Episode 513: Tony Randall (Pigs in Space) **Episode 514: Mac Davis ("Another Opening, Another Show," "It's Hard to Be Humble") **Episode 515: Carol Burnett (Pigs in Space) **Episode 517: Hal Linden **Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt (Pigs in Space) **Episode 524: Roger Moore ("In the Navy," Bear on Patrol) *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' (as Gummo in The Three Musketeers) *''I Love Liberty'' *''Pigs in Space'' video game *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Wedding Finale) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' **Episode 101: Science Fiction **Episode 102: Aquatic Life **Episode 103: Monster Telethon **Episode 105: The Ratings Game **Episode 107: Health and Fitness **Episode 109: Garbage **Episode 112: Food *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Tonight'' **Episode 103: Billy Crystal *''Muppets from Space'' *''Muppet Race Mania'' video game *''Muppets Party Cruise'' video game Book appearances *''The Muppet Show Book'' (1978) *''The Comic Muppet Book'' (1979) *''Robin Hood'' (1980) *''Muppets at Sea'' (1980) *''Pigs in Space'' (1983) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' (2009) *''Muppet Robin Hood'' (2009) *''The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' (2009) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Pigs in Space'' (2009) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book: On the Road'' (2010) Casting History *Jim Henson - from The Muppet ShowThe Muppet Show (1977) to The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) *Steve Whitmire - from Muppets Party Cruise (2003) to Present Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:MuppeTelevision Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Casting History